


I Bet I Can!

by vadosv



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Jealous Kuroo Tetsurou, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vadosv/pseuds/vadosv
Summary: Kenma's gaming addiction has gotten out of hand. So much that his boyfriend, Kuroo gets jealous of Kenma's consoles. Kuroo bets that he can get Kenma off his games.Italics = thoughtsBold = authorWarning: Mature Content 18+: include cursing and sex.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 160





	1. 1

“Kenma!!! You seriously should rest your eyes! They’ll fall out if you don’t stop!”

“Kuroo, we both know that’s not what happens to someone’s eyes. Aren’t you supposed to be smart or something?”

“Tch. That was only an expression. But seriously, take more breaks. You’ll need glasses soon. Is that what you want? You want to wear glasses?”

“Tsukkishima has glasses and he’s fine.”

Kuroo and Kenma continued to bicker. Ever since they started living together, Kuroo has always been bothered about the amount of screentime Kenma has without breaks. He’s worried about Kenma’s eyesight.

They love each other and Kuroo knows this but, sometimes he can’t help but feel a bit jealous that inanimate objects such as Kenma’s gaming consoles get more attention than him. One time, Kuroo was jerking off and Kenma walked in and didn’t even notice his boyfriend had his dick out. Of course, Kenma didn’t see— he was too busy gaming.

Kuroo tried many things to distract his little boyfriend while gaming, trying to get him to stop.

——

“This is day one of trying to get the tom away from his toys. Operation Save Kat-ma is a go!” **(tom is what a male cat is called)**

Kuroo said into his pretend recording device which was actually just a box of matches.

Kuroo loved to compare Kenma to a cat. I mean, there’s not much of a difference and it’s not like Kenma cared, he doesn’t pay attention to Kuroo to notice the nicknames anyways.

Kuroo laid across Kenma's lap. Kuroo didn’t do anything but lay there quietly. Kuroo had hoped that unwanted touching would annoy Kenma but instead, Kenma got one leg free and pushed Kuroo off and then bending his knees up so Kuroo can’t lay across again—all while gaming. He didn’t even seem phased by Kuroo’s actions. Kuroo retreated for the day.

——

“This is day two of trying to get the tom from his toys.”

Today, Kuroo tried sound. He played his music loudly in their room. Still no reaction. He turned up the music more. Unfortunately, their neighbors told them to be quiet so it looks like sound won’t work. Kuroo retreated once again.

——

“This is day three of trying to get the tom away from his toys.”

This time, Kuroo tried crying. If I hurt myself somehow and cried, Kenma will surely care, Kuroo though. So, Kuroo went to the kitchen where Kenma couldn’t see him and dropped a pot on the ground. Then he started crying and breathing heavily. Kenma never came out of the room. Apparently, Kenma recently invested in some amazing soundproof headphones. _I should’ve known_ Kuroo thought. Another retreat was made.

——

“This is day four of trying to get the tom from his toys.”

Kuroo was sure he had Kenma this time. He made some yummy food for dinner and didn’t plan on sharing it with his small boyfriend. The delicious smell of it definitely spread to their bedroom. Eventually, Kenma exited their room and came into the kitchen. Ha! I gotcha, Kuroo thought. Instead, Kenma had headphones on, kept his eyes glued to his screen, and grabbed a bag of chips before going back into their room. _He didn’t even spare me a glance_ , Kuroo thought. Although Kuroo retreated again, he enjoyed his meal.

——

“This is day five of trying to get the tom away from his toys.”

 _Okay, today I’ll physically distract him_ , Kuroo thought. _I’ll get him to glance at me_. Kuroo was going to work out in their bedroom to become eye candy. Kuroo did his routine and became sweaty and sexy-looking. He smirked, thinking he got Kenma this time. He looked over at Kenma. He was on his side, facing the opposite way of where Kuroo was. Kuroo was starting to get angry. Was it too much to ask to get a little attention from his boyfriend? Apparently so. Another retreat for the day.

——

“This is day six of trying to distract the tom.”

Today, Kuroo was going to try masturbating in front of Kenma. This will be different from last time because he will do it with Kenma in the room. _He’ll have to look if I hide his headphones_ Kuroo thought. After hiding Kenma’s headphones that morning before Kenma woke up, Kuroo sat on their bed which was next to the desk where Kenma sat. Kenma was gaming without his headphones today. Kuroo opened his laptop and watched explicit videos. He pulled his shorts down and his dick sprung out between the opening of his boxers. Kuroo didn’t have headphones in to make sure Kenma heard him.

Kuroo began making lewd moaning noises as he pumped his dick. As he ejaculated, Kuroo made a very sexy groan. Kenma was blushing the whole time but his facial expressions never changed as he kept gaming but at least he was blushing. _This is progress… now I know how to get him_ , Kuroo thought. An informative retreat for today.


	2. 2

“This is the seventh and final day of Operation Save Kat-ma.” He spoke into the stupid matchbox.

Today, Kuroo was going to turn on Kenma. They’ve done small sexual things before but never actual sex. Not that neither of them wanted to, but they didn’t have time. Kenma was always gaming and Kuroo, well, because Kenma was always gaming, Kuroo took care of his sexual needs himself. After yesterday, Kuroo was sure Kenma was interested in sex.

Kenma —who found his headphones and was wearing them— was laying on his stomach on their bed while gaming on his phone. He was only wearing his boxers and a hoodie. Kuroo walked in shirtless and got on the bed above Kenma. Kuroo’s arms and legs are on either side of Kenma’s body, trapping the smaller man. Kuroo moved Kenma’s hair aside and began kissing his neck. It sent a shiver down Kenma’s spine and Kuroo could feel it. That meant he was doing something right. Kuroo left gentle and small hickies on Kenma’s neck as he softly moaned into his ears. But Kenma stayed strong and kept gaming.

_ That’s not enough, huh? _ , Kuroo thought.  _ Fine then, I’ll get serious _ .

Kuroo quickly pulled Kenma’s boxers down. Kenma made a panicked noise but continued gaming, his eyes still on the screen. Kenma’s ass was now exposed. Kenma heard the pop of a bottle opening.  _ Is he seriously going this far to distract me? _ , Kenma thought. Suddenly, Kenma felt a cold liquid coating his boyfriend’s fingers as they grazed the rim of his asshole.

Kuroo gently pushed the tip of his finger inside. Kenma made a sharp inhale as Kuroo’s finger entered. Kuroo pushed in more until he couldn't anymore. He wiggled it around. Then he pushed in another finger. Kenma was now, visibly shaking. Kenma leaned forward, lifted one side of his headphones and, whispered in his ear in a low and sexy voice:

“I bet I can make you distracted. Are you  _ really _ going to be this stubborn, kitten~?”

Kenma stuttered a weak, “sh-shut  _ up _ ” before blushing at the nickname Kuroo gave him.

“That doesn’t answer my  _ question _ .”

Kuroo stated, before pushing in a third finger. Kenma’s back arched as his head was thrown back. He tried to keep it together and finish his game but with the way Kuroo was stretching him out, it was impossible.

**(Listen to** [ **https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1Pg_oh-vh8** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U1Pg_oh-vh8) **as you read for extra excitement. WEAR HEADPHONES.)**

Kuroo wiggled his fingers around and thrusted them in and out. The lewd noises Kenma was making just from his fingers was exciting Kuroo even more.  _ I can’t imagine the noises he’ll make when I enter him _ .

“Am I distracting you from your game,  _ kitten _ ~?”

Kenma turned to Kuroo and a very flushed face as he threw off his headphones

“You made me moan into my mic. I’m live on my game right now”

Kuroo smirked.

“Oh? Then I guess you better get off your game cause I’m not stopping.”

Kuroo said as he slipped a condom on. He placed his shaft at the entrance of Kenma’s wet opening. Kenma knew Kuroo wasn’t going to wait so he could turn off his game so he threw his headphones away from him and continued trying to finish the game.

Kuroo slowly pushed in, causing Kuroo to groan from how tight his boyfriend was and Kenma’s eyes to tear up from the pressure. Kuroo was huge. Kenma tapped at his screen slowly with one hand while the other hand gripped the sheets.

“I’m gonna start moving now.”

Kuroo said. Kenma could only gulp. Kuroo pulled out and pushed back in. He continued to do this as his pace began to pick up. Kenma couldn’t stop moaning but also couldn’t stop gaming. His staggered taps on his screen slowly halted when Kuroo pulled Kenma’s hips upward, reached under Kenma, and began pumping Kenma’s cock. Kenma pushed his game away from him.

“Oh? Finally giving in now, hm?”

“s— ahh~ s-shut up… AAah~~!”

While Kenma’s face was in the sheets, Kuroo thrusted harder and harder into Kenma. The sounds of their skin slapping together, wet sloshy noises along with Kenma’s pitiful moans were all Kuroo could hear, and he was  _ loving _ it.

As Kenma came closer to his climax, his grip on the sheets became tighter and his moans became more breathy.

“I-I’m gonna— ahh~, go s-slower!”

Kenma announced. Kuroo decided to do the opposite and go even faster. He stopped pumping Kenma’s cock and gripped his hips tightly and pounded into the smaller man.

“AAHh~... AAHh~...  _ K-Kuroo _ ~!!”

Kenma moaned loudly as he climaxed into the sheets. Kuroo wasn’t done though. He pulled out and flipped Kenma over onto his back.

“I’m not done with you yet,  _ kitten _ ~”

Kuroo thrusted harshly into Kenma. Kenma couldn't keep up with Kuroo’s pace.

“K-Kuroo~  _ ah _ ~~!”

“Mmm~ say my name again,  _ kitten _ .”

“K-Kuroo~!”

“Ahh~ Kenma, you’re so  _ tight _ ~!”

Kenma kissed Kuroo harshly. Almost as if he was embarrassed by what his boyfriend just said. Kuroo’s tongue pushed in Kenma’s mouth. A few moans escaped Kenma’s mouth. Kuroo kissed Kenma’s lips and neck.

Kuroo’s pace was intense as well as his power. Kenma was already sensitive after cumming once so round 2 was intense for him. Kenma wrapped his legs around his boyfriend above him. Another thrust and Kenma’s nails dug into Kuroo’s back. Kuroo groaned at the sharp pain but kept pushing.

“K-Kuroo~~ I’m… _ AAHh _ ~~! I’m c-close!”

“M-me too,  _ kitten _ ~!”

Kuroo’s pace was at it’s fastest. He pushed in as far as he could before cumming. Kenma came on his own stomach and chest. Kuroo pulled out, slowly. Kenma was trying to catch his breath. Deep inhales and exhales came from his lips. Kuroo flopped over next to his small cat-like boyfriend.

“Kitten.”

Kuroo said sternly. Kenma looked over at him.

“Pay more attention to me, not your games.”

Kenma nodded. He definitely didn’t want a repeat.

_ DING _

“Kuroo, your phone went off.”

“Did it? Let me check it.”

Kuroo picked it up and saw a message on the lock screen.

  
  


_ Daichi: Tell Kenma to turn off his mic next time you guys...uh… become one… Hinata called me very scared and embarrassed, so… just be more careful next time!” _

  
  


Kuroo looked up quickly.

“Kenma! You were playing a game with  _ Shoyo _ on the other line?!”

“Well, yes Kuroo. I always play with him online. Why?”

He sighed.

“Shoyo called Daichi because he… heard us. Your mic is still on”

Kenma’s face went completely red.

“Next time…” Kuroo kissed Kenma softly on his forehead. “...We’ll be more careful.”

“Yeah… wait,  _ next time _ ?!”

Kenma was in for it now.

  
  


**The End**


End file.
